Full Circle (novel)
Introduction (blurb) When the U.S.S. Voyager is dispatched on an urgent mission to the planet Kerovi, Captain Chakotay and his first officer, Commander Thomas Paris, must choose between following their orders and saving the lives of two of those dearest to them. B'Elanna Torres and her daughter, Miral, are both missing in the wake of a brutal attack on the Klingon world of Boreth. With the aid of their former captain, Admiral Kathryn Janeway - as well as many old friends and new allies - Voyager's crew must unravel an ancient mystery, placing themselves between two warrior sects battling for the soul of the Klingon people...while the life of Miral hangs in the balance. But these events and their repercussions are merely the prelude to even darker days to come. As Voyager is drawn into a desperate struggle to prevent the annihilation of the Federation, lives are shattered, and the bonds that were forged in the Delta Quadrant are challenged in ways that none could have imagined. For though destiny has dealt them crushing blows, Voyager's crew must rise to face their future...and begin a perilous journey in which the wheel of fate comes full circle. Summary Full Circle is a forthcoming Star Trek: Voyager novel, which is to be written by Kirsten Beyer, and set for release in April 2009. It is the first novel in the relaunch series to be released since 2005, and the first not to be written by Christie Golden. The novels release was announced at the New York Comic-Con in April 2008. According to comments from Keith R.A. DeCandido, the novel will "start initially where ''Enemy of My Enemy left off, and go all the way through to Destiny and beyond." Along with Full Circle, Titan: Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido, and The Next Generation: Losing the Peace by William Leisner will also be following up on the events from Destiny. References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Hugh Cambridge • Nancy Conlon • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • Doctor • Irene Hansen • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Kahless • Jarem Kaz • Harry Kim • Lasren • Logt • Martok • Kenneth Montgomery • Miral Paris • Julia Paris • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Seven of Nine • Sveta • Akolo Tare • B'Elanna Torres • T'Pel • Tuvok • Vorik • Libby Webber • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Worf • Giancarlo Wu • Lewis Zimmerman Benjamin Linus • Kes • Neelix Ships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • Locations :Azure Nebula • Boreth • Earth Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Orion | Trill Borg • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Romulan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion Other :Dominion War • Kemocite Appendices Related stories *Before Dishonor *Destiny Trilogy Referenced media *Lost Timeline The novel is split into two parts. Part One begins with a prologue set immediately after the events of ''Before Dishonor. The narrative of the first half of the book then picks up in 2378, a few weeks after the events of Enemy of My Enemy. Chapter 18 skips ahead to 2379 and then chapter 19 returns to the fallout of Before Dishonor showing how the various Voyager crewmembers learned of Kathryn Janeway's death. Part Two takes place primarily in May of 2381 following the events of the Star Trek: Destiny, this half of the book also features various flashbacks to periods between 2378 and 2381, including the events of Destiny. The epilogue concludes the book in June 2381. '' novels | before= | after=Unworthy|}} '' novels | before=Enemy of My Enemy| after=Unworthy|}} | prevdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | nextdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace |}} | prevdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | nextdate=Missing in Action |}} | prevdate= | nextdate=Articles of the Federation |}} | prevdate=Before Dishonor | nextdate=Before Dishonor |}} | prevdate=Before Dishonor | nextdate=Captain's Blood |}} | prevdate=Captain's Blood | nextdate=Sword of Damocles |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Gods of Night |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Mere Mortals |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Mere Mortals |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Mere Mortals |}} | prevdate=Lost Souls | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} | prevdate=Over a Torrent Sea | nextdate=A Singular Destiny |}} | prevdate=A Singular Destiny | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} External link * Category:VOY Novels